Whackybiscuit's Halloween Extravaganza!
by whackybiscuit
Summary: 3-Parter! As Halloween comes to Karakura Town, several of our favorite characters have some Halloween fun! IchigoXOrihime! KomamuraXYoruichi! UraharaXRyoXMichiruXMahana!
1. It's the Great Pumpkin, Ichigo Kurosaki!

Whackybiscuit's Halloween Extravaganza!  
Part 1: It's the Great Pumpkin, Ichigo Kurosaki!  
IchigoXOrihime

 **A.N.: Since it's getting close to Halloween, I thought why not take a break and right something for the season? Just for clarification, all the stories in this happen at the same time. This takes place before the Winter War.**

 _ **October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **4:12 PM  
**_ **Urahara Shop  
Orihime POV**

Orihime knocked on the shop door and waited nervously for the door to open. She was wondering if this was the right thing to do but she knew that she needed help. The orangette waited for a few minutes before knocking again. This time the door did open, revealing… a ghost?

"Booooooooo!" waved the white bedsheet with two eyeholes.

"Oh, hello Mr. Urahara!" Orihime cheerfully said.

The ghost chuckled before the man underneath pulled it off, revealing Kisuke Urahara. "Awww, party pooper!" Kisuke teased. "Come in, come in." he gestured inside.

Urahara led her to his usual meeting room, where sat Yoruichi. The werecat was eating some noodles when she looked up. "Orihime!" she welcomed with a wide grin. "So how are you today?"

Sitting down opposite of her Orihime smiled. "I'm ok, I just…" she paused as she tried to find the courage to speak. "I need your help with something."

The purple-haired woman looked at her with her head cocked. "Oh? And what's that? Are your friends planning to try to spook you silly tonight?"

Orihime shook her head no. "No, that's not it. Michiru and my other classmates are going into an old abandoned mansion to play with a Ouija board Mahana found." Kisuke's eyebrows rose at the notion. "No, I need your help with…with Ichigo."

Yoruichi, who knew about Orihime's crush, smiled. "What do you need help with? All you have to do is tell him how you feel," Yoruichi said as she held Orihime's hand. "I know Ichigo, and I know that the feelings you have for him are mutual."

Orihime smiled at Yoruichi's reassurance. "I know but… I want to do more than just confess. I want to do something…."she paused, a little embarrassed at the request."…romantic and unexpected."

Both Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at each other. Yoruichi pondered for a moment before grinning when an idea came to her. "Hey Kisuke, remember what you and Soi-Fon did for my birthday last year?"

Hiding behind his fan, Kisuke took a moment to recollect. "You mean where Soi-Fon actually let me stuff her into a birthday cake and-OH!" Kisuke grinned behind his fan. "Oh! I get it! That would be romantic and unexpected."

Orihime looked confused. "So…you're gonna have me stuffed into a cake?"

Yoruichi grinned. "No, I think we can do something a little more festive….

 _ **Hours Later….  
**_ **Kurosaki Residence: Ichigo's room 8:23 PM  
Yoruichi POV**

The werecat leapt into the bedroom through the open window. Ichigo had his back to her, scribbling on a piece of paper at his desk. "No trick-or-treating, Ichigo? All work and no play will make you boring, you know."

Ichigo turned around and raised an eyebrow at Yoruichi's outfit. "I'm too old to trick-or-treat and dad's taking my sisters out tonight. And _WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"_ he shouted.

Yoruichi grinned. "Aww, you don't like? I'm Little Red Riding Hood!" Yoruichi had borrowed one of Orihime's school uniforms and was wearing a red hood and cape over it, letting her buxom body and sexy legs show. "But none of that matters at the moment. I got a message from the Head-Captain: he needs you to go to the pumpkin farm outside of town tonight at around midnight."

Ichigo reached for his combat pass but stopped as he realized he should ask the obvious." For what?"

"The Great Pumpkin."

Ichigo deadpanned. "What?"

Yoruichi's straight face helped dispel his reservations. "For the past several years, we've been getting reports of bizarre events from that pumpkin farm and they always happen on Halloween at midnight. Kisuke believes that the souls who are trapped in the Dangai Precipice World sometimes filter through back into our world and become trapped inside a pumpkin, which grows and grows until it becomes a violent creature. The Head-Captain sent someone to check it out last year and," she sorely wished she had a flashlight to illuminate her dark face. "He never returned. All they found was a tattered and bloody _Shihakusho_."

Ichigo gulped. "And why can't he send you or Kisuke?"

"Because YOU'RE the deputy, remember?"

Ichigo nodded. "Alright, I'll head out there now."

Yoruichi watched as Ichigo swapped out into his Soul Reaper form before taking off, heading east toward the Pumpkin patch and grinned. "Damn, what a gullible boy!" she laughed. Pulling her hood over her head, she hopped out of the window and headed for the woods. "Now to find my Big Bad Wolf…."

 _ **Hours Later…  
**_ **Pumpkin Farm, edge of Karakura Town: 11:57 PM  
Ichigo POV**

The substitute was waiting while sitting on a pumpkin. He had to admit, whoever grew these pumpkins should be given props; they were HUGE! Many were the size of his torso, with the biggest one in front of him the size of his bed. Ichigo decided to keep an eye on that one, since he could feel a presence somewhere in the area but seemed muddled and faint, like he couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was.

Nearby an old bell rang twelve times. ' _Midnight.'_ Keeping a grip on his zanpakuto he looked around, ready to fight whatever came at him. For several moments, there was nothing but silence as midnight fog swept in. Ichigo began to relax as nothing happened. ' _Geez Yoruichi. Way to make me waste my-'_ Ichigo's thoughts stopped as he heard rustling behind him. Turning around he gasped in shock.

The biggest pumpkin in the patch, the one that was already the size of his bed, was growing. Ichigo watched in fascination and fear as the orange fruit grew and grew, like it was taking gulps of air. As it pulsed, Ichigo saw something inside it every time it glowed. ' _Is that a…person?'_ Soon the pumpkin was bigger than the size of his room! Just when Ichigo thought it couldn't get any weirder, the unexpected happened.

 _BOOM!_

The pumpkin exploded in a colorful burst of fireworks revealing…

"Happy Halloween, Ichigo!" cried a naked Orihime!

Ichigo was so shocked he dropped Zangetsu. "O…Orihime?!" he gasped. Orihime was standing before him in her full birthday suit, baring it all before the substitute. Ichigo's face turned blood red as he looked on at Orihime's voluptuous body. She was more beautiful than he could ever imagine. No wonder Chizuru kept hitting on her! "What…Why?" words failed him as he continued to stare at Orihime's naked body.

Orihime felt a little embarrassed herself, shivering slightly in the chill October night air. Regardless, she knew that she was too committed to back down now. "Hi, Ichigo. How do you like my Halloween present?" she asked, keeping her friendly face smiling. "I wanted to do something for you, so I decided on something romantic and unexpected."

' _Unexpected is an understatement!'_ "But…why did you go through all this just for me?" he asked. He wanted to take off his shirt and put it around her before somebody saw her but at the same time he couldn't stop looking at her large breasts.

Orihime continued to smile as she walked over to the stunned Ichigo. "I wanted to do this for because…" taking a deep breath she finally managed the words she'd been wanting to say for ages.

"I love you."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the declaration before Orihime closed the distance between them, pressing herself against Ichigo as she leaned forward and closed her eyes. As her lips met Ichigo's, a new feeling hit him, one that he'd tried to hide from for a long time, ever since he first saved her life.

Orihime mentally did her happy dance as she felt Ichigo's arms wrap around her. Deepening the kiss, she entwined her tongue with his, quietly rubbing her body against him. As she broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them, she squeaked when she felt her leg press against something hard in his pants. Peeking down she saw that Ichigo had pitched a tent, and a rather large one at that.

She was so distracted Ichigo pulled her into another kiss, running a hand through her burnt-orange hair. Orihime moaned as his fingers ran against her scalp, soothing her. Breaking the kiss this time, Ichigo smiled at his friend. "Thank you, Orihime. I love you too."

Orihime swooned in Ichigo's arms, her dream come true. Reaching for Ichigo's top, the girl pulled it off of him, revealing his toned body. Orihime blushed as she watched Ichigo tug his _obi_ off, his _hakama_ falling to the ground. "Wow, Ichigo," Orihime gasped as Ichigo stood naked. She'd had fantasies of Ichigo naked, but he surpassed even her vivid imagination.

Ichigo once again wrapped Orihime in his arms, his hands travelling all over her body. Orihime shivered at Ichigo's touch. The girl cooed as Ichigo reached below her, his hand trailing down her front to her "pumpkin patch". "Ichigo…" she sighed as the boy slipped a finger inside her, making her writhe in his arms. Deciding to return the favor, her hand went to Ichigo's cock, gingerly stroking it. It warmed her immensely to hear him moan her name.

Orihime and Ichigo kissed again with even more passion. Taking his finger out of Orihime, Ichigo laid Orihime on the soft ground. The two rolled around, their hands touching each other in every intimate way they imagined. "Ichigo," Orihime moaned as Ichigo lay on top of her. "Make love to me…"

Ichigo spread her legs as she reached below, spreading her pink lips. Anyone else and she would've been embarrassed for exposing herself like this, but with Ichigo all she could feel was happiness and anticipation. "Ah!" she groaned as Ichigo slid inside her, inching his way slowly into her pussy. When he reached her barrier, Orihime wrapped her arms and legs around Ichigo. "Please, take me…" she gasped. Ichigo gave a sharp thrust into her, taking her virginity. "AHHHH!" Orihime shrieked as a sharp pain tore through her. Ichigo held her tight as she gasped in air, caressing her cheek in a soothing gesture. After the worst of the pain had passed, Orihime kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Do me, Ichigo. Do me right here in the pumpkin patch!"

As weird as it was to hear Orihime talk dirty, Ichigo could not deny how hot it was. With her arms and legs still wrapped around him, Orihime moaned as Ichigo started a slow, yet powerful pace. She heard the resounding slap of their hips as they smacked together; she couldn't understand how something that sounded so dirty could sound so good. Ichigo hissed as her tight hole enveloped him, feeling like a warm, wet vice was wrapped around his cock. Orihime gave a loud moan every time Ichigo's cock reached the back of her pussy. "OH! You're so big! I'm melting!" Orihime shouted.

Orihime's nails dug into Ichigo's back as Ichigo increased his pace. Her toes curled as her body began to heat up. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" she shouted as she came, gripping Ichigo tightly as her pussy clamped down on Ichigo's cock. Ichigo saw Orihime's sex-face and loved it, embracing her as she rode out her orgasm. Breathing heavily, Orihime rolled around until she was on top of Ichigo. "Ichigo, you're amazing…" she gasped as sat up, Ichigo's cock still inside her.

The full moon peeked through the dark clouds, illuminating Orihime before Ichigo's eyes. "You're so beautiful," he said in awe of her. Orihime smiled as she rolled her hips, enjoying the moan that escaped Ichigo's lips as she began to ride him. Ichigo's eyes became mesmerized by her bouncy breasts, his hands snaking up her sides to grope them as she continued to bounce on his cock.

Orihime's head began to fog up as she continued to ride Ichigo like a stallion, bouncing faster and faster. A sheen of sweat glistened off her body in the soft moonlight, further increasing her radiance to the boy beneath her. Taking Ichigo's hands in hers, she intertwined their fingers as she felt the head of Ichigo's cock punch into her womb, driving her over the edge. "OHHHH! Ichigo! I'm gonna cum again!" she cried out.

Ichigo was on the verge of orgasm as well; the tightness of her pussy plus the sinful beauty of her body bouncing on his cock was too much for the boy to take. "Me too!" he shouted as he felt his balls swell up.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Orihime screamed to the high heavens as she came, spraying her juices all over Ichigo's lap.

"ORIHIMEEEEE!" Ichigo cried out as he came inside her, filling her pussy up to the brim.

Orihime collapsed on top of Ichigo, the lovers breathing heavily. Rolling onto her side and sliding Ichigo's cock out of her creampied pussy, Orihime snuggled into Ichigo's embrace. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "You know, we don't have to lay here on the cold ground," Orihime said as she came down from her high. "Urahara put something else in that pumpkin he stuffed me in."

Ichigo looked at her confused. ' _Urahara helped her with this? Go figure….'_ "What do you mean?"

"Take me over to it and I'll show you." Ichigo lifted Orihime bridal style and carried her over to the pumpkin. Contrary to what he'd though before, the pumpkin hadn't actually burst into pieces, more like unfolded like a round cardboard box. Laying her down at the center, Ichigo could feel warmth in the soft padding beneath his bare feet.

Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo and pulled him close to her, his sweaty body pressing against hers. She reached over and hit a small button embedded in the floor which lit up as she pushed it. The pumpkin's walls began to stand up, enveloping them. Soon the pumpkin was completely surrounding them, almost like it never popped open to begin with, and shrank back down to where the walls hugged their bodies. "Hehee! Cool, huh?" Orihime giggled.

Ichigo had to admit that for once Kisuke made something that was actually useful. Soon the cold from the midnight air faded, leaving the two orange-haired lovers snuggling inside the contraption nice and warm. As fatigue set in Ichigo kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Orihime."

Orihime smiled as she nuzzled Ichigo's neck. "I love you too, Ichigo. Happy Halloween." Soon the two lovers were fast asleep inside the giant pumpkin, wrapped in each other's arms….

The End


	2. Little Red Riding Hood & Big Bad Wolf

Whackybiscuit's Halloween Extravaganza  
Part 2: Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf  
YoruichiXKomamura

 _ **October 29  
**_ **Squad 2 barracks  
Yoruichi POV**

The former captain was leaving the barracks of her old squad, another sensual visit to Soi-Fon, when she saw the massive form of Captain Komamura come into view. Popping into her black cat form, Yoruichi walked until she pounced onto his shoulder, landing on one of his shoulder armor pads.

Yoruichi had to admit she liked Komamura. His heart of gold was something that she admired quite much. Her only qualm she had with the wolf-man was that he had absolutely zero self-confidence in his own appearance. She knew from listening to his lieutenant that the man thought that his animal appearance made him feel insecure and lonely.

He looked gorgeous to Yoruichi's eyes.

Noticing the travel bags in his hand, Yoruichi purred into Komamura's furry ear. "So what's in the bag, Captain Komamura? Going somewhere?"

Komamura smiled at the captain on his shoulder. He liked Yoruichi, one of the few who weren't afraid of his imposing image, plus… he couldn't deny the fact that he found her human form quite beautiful. "I'm on my way to the World of the Living for some R&R."

The black cat's eyebrow rose. "Oh? And what's the occasion."

The wolf-man looked a little embarrassed but he replied. "Well… in two nights it will be Halloween in the human world, so it'll give me a brief opportunity to walk around without causing much of a fuss." Yoruichi nodded at the captain's logic, though she had to stop herself from pointing out the fact that his huge size would raise eyebrows regardless.

"Well ok then. If you want anything, just come see me at Urahara Shop." Yoruichi stood up and moved to get off the man's shoulder. "Later…" she purred into his ear before leaping off. Komamura watched the cat walk away, his face a little red from the slight blush on his cheeks….

 _ **October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **  
**_ **Karakura Town 8:30 PM  
Yoruichi POV**

After leaving Ichigo's house, Yoruichi hopped from rooftop to rooftop. "Hmmm, where could he be?" she mused. Soon she felt Komamura's presence near… the forest? "What could he be doing there?" she wondered as she took off.

Bounding from house to house, Yoruichi made her way through the town with ease. As she passed an old abandoned mansion she saw several of Ichigo's schoolmates open the rickety door and step inside. She was about to leave when she saw…Kisuke? "What is that idiot up to?" She watched as Kisuke, disguised by one of his kido cloaks, slip inside after the girls. Yoruichi deadpanned at the implications. "Kisuke… what the hell, you perv…."

Restarting her journey, Yoruichi made her way to the woods. There sitting on a rock looking up at the moon was Komamura. He was in his regular Soul Reaper outfit, his costumed gigai resting over near a tree. Yoruichi stared at the sight. The look of Komamura's fur shining in the moonlight made her cheeks blush. The sight of the wolf-man was…

Majestic.

Shaking the blush off her cheeks she walked up to the captain, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know, for somebody who came here to mingle, you sure are enjoying spending time alone."

Komamura jumped at her voice. He knew that she was a former Stealth-Force Commander but it was the rare person to get the jump on him. "Oh, hello Lady Yoruichi." He couldn't help but smile at her in her Little Red Riding Hood outfit. He had to admit, she looked beautiful in that school uniform. "I was walking around earlier." He gestured to the pumpkin pail full of candy next to me. "A lot of children kept giving me candy in exchange for piggyback rides."

Yoruichi laughed; a sound that made Komamura's fur stand on end in pleasure. "That's cute!"

"Yes, it was nice to see children smile at me." Komamura said smiling.

Yoruichi smiled. "So, since the night is still young, how about a game?"

Komamura's looked at her curious. "What kind of game?"

The werecat snatched the candy-filled pumpkin and grinned. "Tag. Come and get me and I'll give you your prize, my Big Bad Wolf!" she said before flashstepping away, but not before letting Komamura see her skirt raise a little from a gust of wind. Watching her run away, Komamura's eyes narrowed and a growl erupted from him as he took off after her.

Back and forth they played, running after each other. Komamura could see why they called her the Flash Goddess, every time he came close to catching her; she quickly vanished out of sight, laughing a laugh that left him feeling heated. Every now and again he'd lose her trail, only to find a piece of candy nearby with her scent. Komamura could not help but feel intoxicated every time he caught her scent, the smell of white plum blossoms. Soon, though he wasn't aware of it, he was running with a pitched tent in his pants.

He spotted her red hood in the middle of an open field and, like the animal he was, pounced. Yoruichi grinned as Komamura grabbed her and rolled into the ground with her, inhaling her scent with abandon. "Caught you!" he said, holding her close.

"Oh dear, you caught me!" Yoruichi said smiling. Undoing her ponytail she giggled when she felt Komamura's bulge rub against her leg. "Ready for your prize?" she said grinning.

"Ready and willing," Komamura said before leaning down and kissing her. It was a weird kiss for Yoruichi, Komamura didn't exactly have lips but she melted into the kiss as she felt his huge hands grope her breasts. She gasped as the wolf-man pulled her top open, the buttons spilling everywhere as he tore her garment open. Being her, Yoruichi never wore any underwear, letting Komamura lick his lips as her delicious globes were freed.

"My, Sajin, what big eyes you have," Yoruichi teased.

"All the more to see you with."

Yoruichi gasped as Komamura leaned down and licked a nipple with his hot tongue. "Ohhh, Sajin! What a sexy tongue you have!"

Komamura grinned at the former captain beneath him as he shrugged out of his captain's jacket. "All the better to lick you with." Yoruichi continued to moan as he licked her. If he was intoxicated by her scent then her taste was like a narcotic. Komamura licked every part of the woman. Her breasts, her stomach, her neck; even her armpits. Soon however, he began to lick lower….

Yoruichi smiled as she felt Komamura rip her skirt to pieces, leaving her in nothing but her red hood. Spreading her legs wide, Yoruichi sighed as Komamura leaned down and began to lick her moist honeypot. "Oh, Komamuraaaa…."

The captain never heard his own name from a woman's lips before, but he couldn't get enough of it. As Yoruichi's juices coated his tongue he delved into her womanhood, becoming addicted to her taste. Yoruichi continue to moan and claw at the ground as she felt his tongue dive deep into her pussy. "Ohhh, that's nice…." Her eyes widened as Komamura's tongue left her pussy and licked against her clit. "Oh! Oh god!" she cried out as her toes curled. Komamura stuck a large finger inside her and rapidly sped up his licking. "OH! OHHHHHH!" she screamed as she came. "SAJIIIIIIIN!"

Komamura lapped up her juices as they gushed from her honeypot. His huge hands held Yoruichi still as he continued to lick her pussy. When the werecat finally came down after several minutes Komamura licked his lips, enjoying the lasting taste of her juices. Pressing his furry body against hers he kissed her once again, letting her moan at her own taste.

Yoruichi pushed Komamura onto his back and slid down his front, sighing as his warm fur rubbed against her sexy body. Grabbing his _hakama_ , Yoruichi pulled it off, making Komamura's cock stand at attention. Yoruichi licked her lips as she got a look at it; like Komamura it was huge! A good 11 inches with enough girth to make lesser women shake. "My, Sajin, what a big cock you have," Yoruichi purred.

The look on Komamura's face was worth the teasing. "All the better to fuck you with."

"Good boy." Yoruichi wedged his thick cock between her breasts, squeezing them nicely. "Mmmh, so thick," she moaned as she ran her tits up and down. Komamura began to growl in heated pleasure as Yoruichi gave him a titfuck; his hips thrusting his cock into her cleavage and making them jiggle. "Oh? Someone's eager," Yoruichi teased. To make the wolf-man moan more, Yoruichi leaned her head down and wrapped her lips around the thick head, her tongue licking against the slit. "Mmmmh," she moaned as she got a taste of pre-cum.

The tight squeeze on his shaft plus her hot mouth on his tip was too much for the large captain. "Yoruichi!" he gasped as he felt warmth rush to his tip. "I'm cumming!" he groaned as he came.

Yoruichi's eyes went wild as her mouth was flooded with cum. It came out of Komamura's cock too fast for her to swallow, making her pull her head back and bask in heat as her face and tits were covered in white. Once the deluge of sperm was over Yoruichi swallowed the spunk in her mouth. "Mmmh, oh Sajin," she purred. "What delicious cum you have!"

Komamura watched as Yoruichi licked the cum off of her face and breasts, his cock rising right back up as he watched the incredibly erotic sight. Once she was finished with her "milk", Yoruichi rolled over and got onto her hands and knees, tugging off her red hood. "Come here, you Big Bad Wolf. Come and give me your thick lollipop!" She sighed as Komamura's warm fur pressed against her back as he mounted her. Keeping his hands around her breasts, Komamura slid his cock into her tight pussy. "Oh fuck!" she shouted as her pussy was stretched by the captain's huge cock. "So fucking big!"

The captain growled as he fucked her like the animal he was, loving the amazing feel of her womanhood felt as he bottomed out inside her. Yoruichi groaned as she bucked into Komamura's cock, feeling her lower half melt. She knew she'd be sore tomorrow but she loved every second of it. Her sweaty body rubbed against Komamura's furry one, causing sweat to pour down her body as the wolf-man dominated her. "Yoruichi! You're so tight!" Komamura gasped. Yoruichi's golden eyes rolled into the back of her head as she bucked into him, feeling Komamura's cock pound away at her womb.

This time as Yoruichi felt the coil inside her come undone; there was no stopping her mind from whiting out as she gushed, her body collapsing as she came. "OH GOD! I'M CUMMING! SAJIIIIIIIIIN!" she screamed.

Komamura felt Yoruichi's tight pussy became tighter and bit down on Yoruichi's shoulder as he felt his sac tighten. He growled into Yoruichi's shoulder as he came, spraying her womb with his white sperm.

As he came down and his vision cleared Komamura sat upright, taking heavy breaths. Pulling Yoruichi onto his lap, Komamura held her close, keeping her warm with his furry body. Feeling a cold breeze, Komamura grabbed Yoruichi's abandoned red hood and cape and wrapped it around Yoruichi.

As Yoruichi came to she giggled as she felt Komamura nuzzle her neck. "Mmmh, that was incredible," she moaned, running a hand through his fur. The captain returned the favor, running his hand through her purple hair. As Yoruichi looked up she saw the full moon peeking through the clouds. "Mmmmh," she purred as she laid her head on Komamura's shoulder. "It's a beautiful night…"

Smiling down at the woman in his lap, Komamura nodded. "It is." Reaching for the forgotten bucket of candy, Komamura grabbed two tiny candy bars and passed one to Yoruichi. "Happy Halloween, Yoruichi."

Taking the candy, Yoruichi giggled as she smiled up at Komamura. "Happy Halloween, Sajin."

The End


	3. Urahara's Haunted House

Whackybiscuit's Halloween Extravaganza  
Part 3: Urahara's Haunted House  
UraharaXMichiruXMahanaXRyo

 **Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! Pervert Urahara!**

 _ **October 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **3:30 PM  
**_ **Karakura High School  
Ryo POV**

"Hey Orihime!" Ryo said as she walked up to the orangette. School had just let out for the day so she figured it would be a good opportunity to talk to Orihime.

Closing her locker, Orihime looked over to her. "Yes, Ryo?"

The schoolgirl's mouth turned into a wide smile. "Mahana found an old Ouija board in her attic! We're going to the old abandoned house they say's been haunted for years tomorrow night for Halloween. You wanna come join us?"

"Um… no, I don't think I will," Orihime said with a hint of apology in a voice.

Ryo looked at her friend shocked. Orihime loved spooky stuff and she just turned her down?! "Aww, why not?" she asked.

"Well… I've uh… got other plans for Halloween," she meekly said but not before throwing a glance over to Ichigo, who was getting his things.

Ryo saw the glance and understood instantly. "I see. Well, if you change your mind, let me know. See you, Orihime!" Ryo said before she walked away. It was sad that the orangette wasn't joining them but hey… her loss….

 _ **October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **  
**_ **Karakura Town: Abandoned House**

"This is the place!" Ryo exclaimed. Both Michiru and Mahana both looked at each other nervous as they walked up the steps. In Mahana's arms was the Ouija board she'd found, the planchette in Michiru's.

The house before them was the perfect example of a haunted house. The windows were either cracked or broken, with several boarded up. Above them one of the shutters on the third floor rattled away in the cold breeze. The door creaked as Ryo jimmied the lock on it, letting them in. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Michiru squeaked "You guys sure this is ok? I mean, summoning ghosts?"

Mahana patted her on the back. "Oh c'mon, Michiru! We'll be just like that Don What's-His-Name on TV! And besides, just think how cool it'll be to meet a real ghost!"

"Ok," she meekly said following them. The three girls opened the door and stepped in, little knowing that a "ghost" was actually following them….

 **Kisuke POV**

Kisuke grinned as he followed the girls. He wore one of his black kido robes; over the years he adapted the cloak to make him completely invisible, including his hands. Someone with a strong enough spiritual pressure might be able to see through the illusion, but to the three schoolgirls he might as well be the invisible man.

Quickly slipping through the opened door, Kisuke followed the trio until they made it to the living room. The floor creaked beneath them as they looked around. The room was large, with white dusty sheets covering the antique furniture. Setting down their backpacks, the girls set out items for the night: flashlights, snacks, spare pillows and blankets, etc. Wiping the dust away from the wooden floor, Mahana set the Ouija board on the ground and took the planchette from Michiru. Kisuke sat down in the chair in the far corner. He chuckled as the girl's discussed school and their classmates as they waited for nightfall.

Ryo smirked as she told them about Orihime. "You think she's going to tell Ichigo how she feels? It's starting to get embarrassing."

Michiru blushed at the notion. "I don't know, I think they'd make a cute couple…."

Mahana laughed. "Yeah, two pumpkin heads. They might as well do it in a pumpkin patch to set the mood!" Kisuke had to struggle to keep his laugh down from being heard. ' _Girl's hit it right on the money…'_ he thought thinking of Orihime's plan to confess to Ichigo. Still, he continued to watch the girl's waiting for night to descend.

Kisuke smirked as he looked at the girl's in their school uniforms. When Orihime informed him about her friends little adventure he couldn't resist some fun. He knew Ichigo would be pissed if he found out…

…but it'd be totally worth it….

 _ **Hours Later….  
**_ **9:23 PM**

"Ok, I've had enough waiting," Ryo said sitting up. "Mahana, put the planchette on the board and let's do this!" The three girls huddled around the board. The glow from Ryo's lantern illuminated the room in a faint glow as they placed their hands on the planchette. Quietly Ryo said "This is a place of safety. If there are any spirits among us, please make yourself known."

For several seconds there was nothing. Ryo was about to ask again if there were any spirits among them when the planchette moved. The trio gasped as the piece moved over the letters. "Which one of you is doing that?" Michiru asked scared. "Stop it!"

"It's not me!" Ryo said.

"Me neither!" Mahana quickly said.

The three looked down at the board as their "Mystery Ghost" spoke to them letter by letter.

' _H.E.L.L.O. L.E.T.S. P.L.A.Y. A. G.A.M.E.'_

"What game?" Ryo asked out loud.

The girls jumped as they heard thumping all throughout the house. Michiru and Mahana took their hands off the planchette and held each other in terror. Ryo likewise took her hands off the planchette out of fear, thinking that maybe Mahana was the one moving it. To their shock and horror the piece moved on its own.

' _H.I.D.E. A.N.D. S.E.E.K. C.O.M.E. F.I.N.D. M.E. L.I.T.T.L.E. G.I.R.L.S.'_

"We should leave!" Michiru said scared. Quickly she began to gather her things.

Ryo grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait, if we leave now, the spirit could get angry and come after us. Let's play along for now." Reaching down she grabbed flashlights and tossed them to the brunettes. "Let's split up and find it! Who knows, we might even get famous for finding him!" Both brunettes looked at each other before deciding to suck it up and play….

 _ **Ryo's Search….  
**_ **Master Bedroom: 2** **nd** **Floor  
Kisuke POV**

Deciding to start with Ryo, Kisuke followed the girl up the stairs, taking slight admiration in the girl's bravery; she was one of Ichigo's friends alright. Kisuke followed her into the master bedroom. The curtains blew from a cracked window, letting moonlight show the large bed in the middle and the various mirrors all around it. ' _Wow, whoever lived in this place must've been a real diva….'_

Kisuke closed the door, making Ryo jump as she heard it close. "He-Hello?" she asked out loud. "Spirit? Are you there?" Kisuke smiled as he remained silent. Ryo took several steps back out of fear, never knowing that there was in fact a spirit in the room with her. "Oook, I'll just… look around." Ryo began to walk cautiously around the room, opening up old drawers and looking through boxes. Kisuke watched quietly and could feel himself start to get horny as Ryo bent over to sift through a drawer, letting Kisuke get a look at her round ass.

Deciding that he'd done enough waiting for one night, Kisuke made his move. Ryo gasped as she felt a hand crawl up her leg and cup her ass. "Hey!" she said spinning around but seeing nothing. Her heart started to race as she felt hands travel all her body, shivering in fright. She gasped as her body was lifted up lightly and carried over to the bed. "Wait! What are you doing?!" she shouted as she was dumped onto the old bed.

While he was waiting for the girls to start, Kisuke had taken the liberty of setting up several devices in the house, including the master bedroom. Ryo looked on in shock as ropes materialized at the each corner of the bed, wrapping around her wrists and ankles and keeping her stretched in a wide X. "What's going on?" asked a baffled Ryo. Leaning down, Kisuke smiled as his face neared hers.

"You found me, now for your prize…"

As much as it shocked Ryo to know that there was an invisible stranger in the room with her it shocked her even more when she felt lips press against hers. Kisuke's experienced tongue slithered into her mouth, toying with hers as his hands began to unbutton Ryo's top. Finding the situation impossibly kinky for some odd reason, Ryo couldn't suppress a moan as the "ghost's" tongue played with hers. "Mmmh," she groaned. As Kisuke broke the kiss Ryo's eyes widened as she looked down. "What the hell?" she shrieked at her unbuttoned shirt and unclasped skirt. Since she never wore any underwear she bore it all before Kisuke, who had to admire his fast hands.

Ryo cooed as a hot, invisible tongue pressed against her skin, licking her breasts and making her shiver. Kisuke kept licking her body, enjoying the sweet taste of her skin as her body began to drip beads of sweat from the intimate touching. Soon her pussy was dripping all over the old bedsheets, faint moaning coming from her.

Feeling the time was right; Kisuke shuffled his clothing, letting his rock hard cock out of its confines. Thanks to the special kido cloak, it was just as invisible to Ryo as the rest of him. Getting onto the bed, he rubbed the tip of his hard cock against her moist pussy….

Ryo froze as she felt something hard and hot press against her most private area. "Hey! What are you-" She never got to finish her sentence as Kisuke pushed his cock into her tight cunt. "OH GOD!" she cried, cringing as the hot ghost claimed her virginity. "Ghhhh!" she groaned from having her barrier torn. Kisuke waited for a few moments, running his hands up and down her sides to let her relax and soothe her pain before gripping her waist. "Ahhhhh!" Ryo moaned as the "Ghost" fucked her hard and fast, not giving her the opportunity to contemplate on how it was possible for a ghost to fuck her. Kisuke cupped her breasts, squeezing them playfully and thumbing her tiny pink nipples. Ryo should've felt repulsed from being violated but the intimate touches of her mystery fucker made her moan and pant for more. "Oh god! So big! So thick!" she moaned. Reaching down, Kisuke rubbed her clit, making the black-haired girl arch her back as her pussy tightened around his cock. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" she screamed.

The tightness of a deflowered schoolgirl in climax was too much for Kisuke. Grunting heatedly he pulled out of Ryo and stroked his cock vigorously, feeling his own orgasm coming. As Ryo sprayed her juices all over the bed Kisuke's cum shot out of him, covering the girl. Ryo panted as she was covered in white spunk, wondering why the ghost's cum was visible when the rest of him wasn't. Regardless, all she could do was lay there tied to the bed and bask in the warm heat of the afterglow. Closing her eyes, Ryo softly fell asleep, tired from her first bout of sex. Kisuke watched her fall asleep; tucking his dick back into his kido robe before undoing the ropes binding Ryo, then left the room….

 _ **Mahana's Search…  
**_ **Game Room  
Mahana POV**

Mahana gulped as she heard noises coming from upstairs while walking into the game room. It sounded like… moaning? "No, it couldn't be. Ghosts can't touch you…"

The brunette looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Shelves were lined with boxes of board games. A dartboard lay on one of the walls, devoid of any of its chief instruments. In the middle was a pool table, showing green through the flashlights glow. Mahana walked around the room searching for some sign of the ghost; unaware that she'd tripped one of Kisuke's traps. She could've sworn she could hear something hissing….

As she decided that there was nothing in the room of note, Mahana turned to leave, only to stop when she felt her body feel hot. "What? I…I feel funny…." Her hands went to her small petite breasts and cupped them, moaning as her underwear started to get wet. "I feel good…."

In a quick rustle of clothing Mahana stripped herself of all her clothing, right down to the socks on her feet. Hopping onto the pool table, she quickly spread her legs and started to rub herself down there. "Ahhhh, I feel so hot!" she moaned, laying back, her legs high in the air. "Mmmmh, my pussy's so wet…." Two of her small fingers slid inside her, making a wet, lewd sound resonate throughout the room. While Mahana had her head rolled back, she was unaware of the door opening, letting a certain invisible man into the room.

Spying her forgotten flashlight, Mahana sucked on the handle as if it were a real cock for several minutes, letting it get nice and wet. "Mmmh, that's nice and big!" she groaned as it left her lips. Spreading her legs as wide as she could, Mahana plunged her makeshift dildo into her pussy, groaning as her pussy stretched around the tool. Because she regularly played with herself, she already tore her barrier so she was greeted with the warm sensation of her pussy being filled. "Ahhh yes!" she moaned, thrusting the flashlight into her cunt faster and faster. Arching her back, Mahana saw stars as her toes curled. "Ohhhh fuck! I'm cumming!" she cried, spraying her silvery juices all over the makeshift toy.

Panting heavily, Mahana's eyes closed and lips formed a wide smile, that burning pleasure coursing through her veins not having faded in the slightest. Her eyes snapped open however, as she felt something grip her flashlight and pull it out. "Whaaaaa?" she groaned in surprise….

 **Kisuke POV**

The shopkeeper could no longer contain himself. He knew his odorless aphrodisiac gas was effective but even he had to pat himself on the back for the result before him. Whatever steam he lost from fucking Ryo came right back as he watched Mahana play with herself, pushing her flashlight deep into the confines of her womanhood. Deciding that he could take with waiting no more, Kisuke walked forward and grabbed the head of the flashlight still inside Mahana, pulling it out and tossing the sticky tool onto the floor.

As Mahana lay on the pool table confused as to what the hell just happened, her "mystery ghost" gripped her hips and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, quickly releasing his cock from the confines of his kido cloak.

"What? What's happening to me?" Mahana wondered out loud. The brunette gasped when something long and hard wedged itself between her asscheeks. "Oh god, you're so big and hard!" she groaned to her mystery ghost. Feeling invisible hands grip her waist, Mahana smiled as she felt the tip of the "Ghost's" cock rub against her dripping snatch. "Oh yes! Fuck my tight pussy!"

Kisuke didn't need any more of an invitation. Unlike with Ryo who was a virgin and he knew he had to treat with a dash of delicacy, Kisuke pounded away at her pussy, his cock diving into her deep. "Oh god! So hot!" Mahana bucked into her phantom fucker, continuing to moan for more. Kisuke's hands went to Mahana's breasts, pinching her pink nipples as he continued to mash her pussy. The pool table creaked and rocked as Kisuke fucked Mahana, the brunette gripping the edges so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Shit!" Mahana shouted as Kisuke's hand left her breast to spank her tight ass. "Oh yes! Spank me harder! I've been a bad little girl!" Mahana said, her face turning slutty and her tongue sticking out.

Soon Mahana's ass was beet red as Kisuke spanked her, enjoying the feel of how her pussy would tighten with every strike. Soon however, they were both at the end of their ropes.

"Guhhhh! It's cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Mahana screamed, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Still trying to maintain silence, Kisuke hissed as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock. Gripping her waist enough to leave bruises later on, Kisuke gave a quiet hiss as he came inside her, giving Mahana a hot creampie.

Mahana crumpled onto the pool table, moaning in wanton ectastsy. She groaned as she felt her invisible lover pull out, feeling his hot essence slip out of her gaping cunt. "Ohhhh…"

Tucking his cock back into his robe, Kisuke kissed her temple. "I guess you found me, little girl. Good game." Mahana continued to lie there on the pool table in a daze as Kisuke left the room, turning off his aphrodisiac gas canister before he left….

 _ **Michiru's Search…  
**_ **Hallway: Second Floor  
Michiru POV**

Michiru heard her friends moaning and cries, shaking in terror. "What… what's the ghost doing to them?" she asked afraid. As silence set through the rickety house sweat dripped down her face. "What kind of ghost is this?"

Feeling dread and fear overwhelm her, Michiru ran down the stairs. "I wanna go home!" she cried as she reached the bottom step. "I'm too scared!"

Michiru made a beeline for the door when she ran right into something that wasn't there before: a giant spider-web. "What? When did that get there?" Unknown to her, while Kisuke was waiting for the girl's to start their "summoning" he created a kido web near the door, figuring the shy girl might try to run.

"Help!" Michiru screamed, hoping that her friends or somebody outside would hear her. Before she could do anything else she felt something crawl up her legs, touching her intimately as it ran up her skirt. "Oh god! Please don't let it be a spider!" she pleaded. Indeed, after a moment she realized it wasn't a bug or arachnid.

It was a pair of hands intimately caressing her. Michiru let a soft moan escape her lips as the "Ghost" cupped her slender petite breasts. Her face was turned to the side and she felt lips claim hers in a sweet, tender kiss. ' _My first kiss and it's with a ghost!'_ Michiru mused. The tiny brunette's eyes widened all the way as she felt the ghost strip her of her clothes, unsticking her body long enough to slip off her garments. Soon she was left dangling in the air naked in the web like a bug caught in a trap. She could feel sweat pour down her body as she shook in fear. ' _Is…Is he gonna take advantage of me like Mahana and Ryo?'_

 _VRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Michiru was wondering what was making that buzzing sound when she felt something hard press against her back, feeling vibrations shake against her body. The buzzing object ran up and down her back, making her vison hazy from the pleasing touch. As the pleasuring vibrations went lower, going from up her leg and running across her tiny ass, she began to shake in both fear and anticipation….

 **Kisuke POV**

Kisuke was gentle as he pleasured the girl with the vibrator, a toy he borrowed off of Yoruichi while she was getting into her Little Red Riding Hood outfit. Reaching through one of the holes in the web he rubbed the toy against her breasts. Kissing her again sweetly, he eagerly swallowed her moans. Releasing his hardened cock again, he rubbed his manhood against her dripping slit. Seeing Michiru's terrified expression he softly patted her head in a soothing gesture. He knew that the schoolgirl was shy and not like the other two, so he decided not to take her virginity like he did Ryo. But that didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

Rocking his hips back and forth Kisuke continued to rub his long shaft against her small pussy. One hand cupped her breast, feeling her quickening heartbeat, while the other hand which was still holding the toy pressed the vibrator against her pussy.

"Oh! OH!" Michiru shouted as she felt something hard rub against her cooch while an invisible toy buzzed against her clit. With what little room she had left her thighs closed around the "Ghost's" cock, letting Kisuke feel her soft thighs envelop him. The feeling was so good for the exiled Soul Reaper that he quickened his pace, the sloppy sound of his cock running against her wet folds burning in their ears. Turning the toy onto the high volume, Kisuke pressed it harder onto Michiru's pussy. "AHHHH!" the schoolgirl cried, feeling amazing. Kisuke licked and sucked on her neck as he felt himself get close, his arm wrapping around the girl.

Unaware of the pleasures of the flesh, Michiru threw her head back and wailed as she felt the knot inside her come undone. "OHHHH! SOMETHING'S…IT'S CUMMING!" she screamed as she came, spraying Kisuke's cock with her juices. Her thighs tightened around Kisuke and combined with the hot splashing feel of her juices on his cock it was too much to bear. Pulling away from Michiru's soft, fleshy vice Kisuke once more suppressed a groan as he came on Michiru's ass.

Michiru hung in the spiderweb limp, her vision fading as she began to pass out from all the excitement and fatigue. "Ohhhh…" Kisuke chuckled as he undid the web, letting her down and catching her. Lifting her gently, Kisuke carried her up the stairs and laid her on the master bed next to a still asleep cum-covered Ryo before going downstairs to grab Mahana, who was still lying on the pool table, a boneless heap of pleasure. Laying the last of the girl's onto the bed Kisuke went around the house and disarmed his other unused devices before leaving. As he opened the door he turned and said out loud.

"Happy Halloween, girls."

The End

 **A.N.: Happy Halloween!  
**


	4. Night of the Werelesbian

Whackybiscuit's Halloween Extravaganza  
Part 4: Night of the Werelesbian  
LolyXChizuru

 **A.N: It's that time of year again! Here's some another story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Very Dubious-Con! Don't Like, don't read!**

 _ **Halloween Night….  
**_ **Karakura Woods**

In the darkness and chill of the October air filling the dark green woods near Karakura Town, a gaping hole erupted from nothing. From the void walked out two arrancars, Loly and her comrade Menoly. The two girls grinned mirthlessly as they walked out. They were both ready for some Halloween shenanigans.

Something that most arrancars loved to do was go to the World of the Living on Halloween night, Loly and Menoly especially. They loved messing with Humans who would chalk it up as supernatural phenomenon. Even better, there was so many Humans out and about that it distracted the Soul Reapers who were on patrol, so they could meander about unhindered. The two arrancars were ready for some trick-or-treating of their own. They were in Gigais and dressed in Halloween costumes. Loly thought she looked sexy in her skimpy witch outfit while Loly wore a cute kitty-cat costume.

Loly turned to Menoly and grinned evilly. "Ready to get started?"

Menoly grinned. "Yes." She normally was afraid to follow Loly's lead, what with their miserable track record lately, but Halloween was the one night that was fun for her. "Wanna get some candy?"

Loly's grin grew wider. "Yes but…instead of going door-to-door like last year, why don't we scare us some candy…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Chizuru was in seventh-heaven as she walked down the street in her naughty werewolf outfit. Tatsuki, who wore her Karate _Gi,_ wanted to slug her when she saw how skimpy her outfit was, even though Keigo and Mizuro, wearing a skeleton and pirate costume, approved secretly. The outfit, looking more like lingerie than a Halloween costume, had a hairpin with wolf-ears while her top pushed up her small breasts and her pants showed off her tights and was tight around her crotch. On her arms she wore long, fuzzy gloves that went up to her elbows, her pants also had a wolf-tail dangling behind her. "This is so much fun!"

The quartet each had bags full of candy, the group spending the rest of their night walking around town and admiring the costumes worn by the little children walking by them. "Say, where's Ochiru and the others?" Keigo asked. "I thought we'd all go trick-or-treating together." Beside Chizuru's feet was a small backpack….

Tatsuki shrugged as they sat down on a bench at a park. "They're spending the night at that old haunted house with the Ouija board they found."

The group paused as a mountain of a man, dressed as a wolf, passed by, a little child on its shoulders and a group of children at his feet, asking for a piggy-back ride too. "Awww…that's cute!" Chizuru said. Leaning back against the bench she pulled out a caramel candy and popped it into her mouth. "More importantly where's Orihime? I wanted to show her my new sexy outfit. OW!" she winced as Tatsuki bonked her on the head.

"Chizuru, cool your jets. You're not going anywhere near Orihime dressed like that," she scolded. "Besides, she's with-"

"BOO!"

The group turned to see two girls, one dressed like a witch and another dressed as a cat, jump out of the bushes and spook a group of children walking by. "KYAAAAAAA!" the kids screamed, dropping their bags as they ran away from them. The teens watched with disgust as the two girls picked up the children's bags and dumped the candy into their own bags.

Tatsuki seethed. "That's horrible. Someone should go teach them a lesson…."

She moved to get up but Keigo stopped her. "Wait! Tatsuki, it's not worth it! You promised your parents that you wouldn't get into another fight on Halloween like you did last year!" Tatsuki looked back at the two evil girls and grit her teeth before sitting back down.

"Fine…."

Chizuru, meanwhile, looked at the two girls with intrigue. There was something about them that felt…wrong. She could hear the two girls whispering to each other as they headed back into the bushes, ready to scare another unsuspecting group of kids. Straining and tuning out the chatter of her friends, Chizuru was barely able to make out what the two girls were saying.

"-at was fun! Those brats had tons of goodies!"

"Yeah, look at all this! This beats going door-to-door. So, what next?"

"Do you need to ask? I know what I'm gonna do: Find that bitch Orihime and scare that witch to death! Then go home and nap…."

Whatever they said afterward was lost as Chizuru's ears burned with ungodly rage. ' _They're gonna hurt MY 'HIME?'_ She balled her hands into fists and she saw red. ' _Nobody lays a finger on my Orihime!'_ A feral growl escaped the girl's gritted teeth as she stared at the two, who were oblivious to Chizuru's growing anger. ' _They want a thrill? Oh, I'll give them a thrill and then some!'_

The two girls got out of the bushes and walked down the streets, intent on finding Orihime. Getting up off the bench and grabbing her backpack, Chizuru growled before stalking after them. Tatsuki looked at the lesbian confused. "Chizuru? Where the hell are you going?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm just…going to go teach those girls a lesson…."

The three classmates stared at her as she stormed off after them before looking at each other. "What now?" All three pairs of eyes turned to Chizuru's forgotten bag of candy. Finally, Mizuro said what they were all thinking.

"Wanna split Chizuru's loot three-ways?"

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Karakura Woods**

"Where is that bitch?" Loly seethed as she and Menoly walked along a forest trail. "I can't sense her spiritual pressure anywhere!"

"Maybe she's not here?" Menoly suggested, popping a peppermint from her bag into her mouth. "Maybe she's in the Soul Society?"

Seething, Loly kicked a tree before continuing to walk. "Damn her! First she acts all high and mighty and now she won't even show herself. What a coward!"

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…._

Both Arrancars halted where they stood. A strong gust of wind shook the forest, the moon crawling over their heads. They looked around at the dark woods and shivered. "What…what was that?" Menoly muttered. "Was that a hollow?"

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…._

The girls gulped. That sounded like an enraged animal, sizing up its prey. It sounded like no animal they ever heard. "Who's there?" She reached into her pocket for the small black stone she kept. It had the same property as Rukia's Soul-Removing Glove and could eject her from her Gigai. Keeping her hand wrapped around it, Loly shouted into the darkness. "Show yourself."

 _"You won't hurt my 'Hime…I'll make you pay for your sins…."_

Then they heard a sound directly behind them and they whirled. Suddenly their senses started to betray them. Every sound seemed to startle them, their hearts racing madly as they looked around. Every gush of wind, every bug scuttling on the ground, every owl hooting or crow cawing seemed to do its best to whittle down their nerves. After a full minute the two Arrancars were scared stiff, shaking with fright.

"Let's…let's get out of here!" Menoly shouted, running away cowardly.

"Hey! Don't run!" Loly shouted back, angry that her partner bailed on her. "Show yourself!" she shouted into the darkness, pulling out her black stone while she back away. "Whatever you are, prepare to die-ahhhhh!" she shouted, tripping over a root and stumbling backwards. As she hit the ground the black stone flew out of her hand, mingling with the other stones and rocks laying in the dirt. Loly, realizing that her stone was gone, flipped onto her hands and knees and started to search for it, only to realize that without proper lighting it was impossible to find it in the dark. "No!" she screamed, realizing that she was now defenseless against this…this…whatever it was. Deciding to do like her friend then, Loly got to her feet and started to run away. However, she was scared out of her wits and quickly strayed from the forest path, running past trees and bushes. To her chagrin, her frail outfit tore from the thorny bushes, leaving her in rags.

" _You were planning on hurting my 'Hime! I'll punish you for that dearly…."_

Loly, scared out of her mind, tripped over another root and hit the ground. "Ow!" She struggled to get up and managed to get onto her hands and knees, panting in exhaustion, when _it_ was upon her.

"KYAAAAAAA!" She screamed as the dark creature tackled her, rolling around on the ground. Loly quivered in fear as she found herself on her back, the creature staring down at her. The monster's dark silhouette leered down at her and it made Loly start to sweat through her torn costume. This creature was like nothing she'd ever seen. It looked Human, but it leered down at her with an almost otherworldly leer. She looked at her shoulders and saw fur covering her arms and she gulped when she saw animal ears on her head. "Who…what are you?"

" _Your worst nightmare. I'll make you wish you never said those words,"_ the creature growled. Loly screamed to the high heavens before the wolf-girl clamped a hand over her mouth, keeping her pinned with her weight while she tore away Loly's costume. Loly started to cry as the monster grinned down, appreciating her perky body and thin, slender legs, licking her lips. ' _Is she some hollow-eater? Or is this some new monster?'_ she thought, shivering her ears. " _I'm gonna enjoy this…_ "

"NOOOO!"

Menoly heard Loly scream and cowered in fright, running harder….

Loly's eyes widened when the creature pawed at her breasts, fondling them roughly. She gasped as the creature leaned down and licked her breasts, wondering if she was going to bite off her chest. The wolf-demon, however, had other ideas. "Noooo…."she groaned as the monster, obviously a girl, started to nibble and bite on her tits. "Guhhhhhh!" She clawed at the earth beneath her as the wolf-girl bit down on her breasts. Unknown to most of the Arrancars, who didn't want anything to do with the bratty girl, Loly was a major masochist, so she found herself somewhat enjoying it. "Stooooop…" she moaned, not used to being on the receiving end.

" _Never!_ " the beast roared. " _You wanna hurt my precious 'Hime? I'll make you beg for mercy!"_ the werewolf roared, spreading Loly's legs. Loly's eyes widened when she saw the silhouette of what was between the wolf-girl's legs. ' _Wha-WHAT? I THOUGHT SHE WAS A GIRL?!'_

The forest filled with the sound of Loly's shrill shriek as the wolf-girl plunged her hard cock into the arrancar. "Oh god! Ahhhh!" she cried out. She could feel the monster's cock stretch her walls, arching her back as the wolf-girl didn't waste a minute, thrusting into her hard and fast. "Ahhh! Ohhhh!" She groaned as the wolf-girl's rough thrusts slammed into her, her eyes squeezing shut. As if to spite her, the wolf-girl slapped around her breasts, making heat blossom in her body, her mind spinning from her brutal fucking. "Oh! Ohhh!"

" _You like that? You're never going to touch my 'Hime!_ "

Before she knew it, Loly was flipped onto her hands and knees, the monster palming her small ass, her furry paws digging into her soft cheeks. Thrusting her cock back into her, Loly's tongue rolled out as she struggled for breath. She didn't know what was driving this creature so hard but she had strength like nothing Loly had ever experience. Every thrust made Loly's body shake. She'd never been fucked like this before, so hard and so fast. The creature's furry thighs smacked against her ass, her paws reaching for her small breasts. "Fuck…" Loly finally moaned, her body betraying her. "My pussy…so good…."

The wolf-girl leaned forward, her furry breasts pushing into her sweaty back and turned Loly's head. Lips pressed against hers in a brief, awkward kiss. "Mmmmh…."

Breaking the kiss, the wolf-girl growled into Loly's ear, sensing that that poor Arrancar was about to cum. " _You wanna cum?"_ She stopped her movements and had a hand at Loly's throat. " _You better promise to never lay a hand on Orihime. EVER!_ " the monstrous girl roared, fire in her eyes.

As much as Loly wanted Orihime hurt, or worse, she really wanted to cum. She was so close and she really needed to reach that blissful peak. And she was terrified of this…this… _thing._ "Yes…" she said, her voice a mere whisper, her strength fading. It was all she could do to keep herself on her hands and knees, otherwise the monster would be fucking her into the ground. "Yes…I'll keep away from her. Please let me cum," she begged, giving off a small whimper knowing she was begging.

Gripping Loly's waist, the wolf-girl started to thrust into her as hard as she could, feeling close herself. Loly bucked into the creature's thrusts, driving her cock deeper and deeper into her tight honeypot. The wolf-girl's paws once again returned to Loly's breasts, once again fondling her. The two girls moaned lewdly into the forest air as they fornicated, the monster fucking the Arrancar as hard as she could.

Loly threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs as the wolf-girl reached below her and rubbed her clit, all sensation in her body leaving her except for her plugged cunt. Reaching her peak as well, the monstrous wolf-girl threw her head back and screamed along with her.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Loly's vision blurred as she hit the ground, her pussy tightening around the cock inside her and squirting all over the ground as the monster pulled out of her. "Ohhhhhh!" She laid on the ground and panted, having never felt this good and yet so humiliated before. "Damn it…."

A hand grabbed her by her pigtails and forced her up. Grimacing in pain, Loly opened her eyes to see the creature, her brown eyes almost glowing with animosity, leering down on her. " _Are you gonna go near my 'Hime?_ "

Loly gulped. "No…."

" _Good. Because if you ever lay a hand on my dear, precious Orihime I will fuck you into oblivion. Got it?!"_ The creature let go of Loly, the naked Arrancar collapsing onto the ground, her body a boneless mess after cumming so hard. Loly closed her eyes and passed out as the creature disappeared into the night. Before losing consciousness, she muttered one last thing.

"I'm never having anything else to do with that witch…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Outside Chizuru's house**

Chizuru walked down the street, a huge smile on her face, happy that she had put that vile girl in her place, her strap-on back in her backpack. She waved when she saw her friends walking toward her. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Chizuru," Tatsuki greeted. "Where'd you go?"

Grinning an evil grin, Chizuru replied, "Giving those that naughty girl a lesson in respect. You guys keep trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah," Tatsuki replied, holding up her now-heavier sack of candy. "We saved your bag for you. We can share some of ours if you want."

"You can keep my candy," Chizuru said, heading for her front door. Turning back to her confused friends, she winked.

"I had something much better…."

The End

 **A.N.: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
